Sorbent particles such as activated carbon are commonly used in respirators as gas or vapor filters. The filters generally are classified according to the manner in which the sorbent material is supported in the filter and include packed bed filters, loaded nonwoven filters, loaded foam filters, and bonded sorbent filters.
In packed bed filters, the sorbent particles are constrained in a container by compressive forces imposed on and transmitted through the particle bed by rigid grids and screens that cover the inlet and outlet areas. Virtually all packed bed filters are cylindrical, have constant thickness or bed depth, and have a planar inlet and outlet. To fill the cartridge, the adsorbent particles typically are poured through screens that scatter the particles as they fall, creating a level bed packed substantially to maximum density. The compressive forces from the constraining grids and screens restrain particle movement to minimize flow channeling through the packed bed.
An example of a packed bed filter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,112. This patent discloses a sorbent filter assembly made by sequentially placing a first resilient perforated plate, a first retention filter, a sorbent bed, a second retention filter, a second resilient perforated plate, and a cover within the cylindrical portion of a canister shell. The cover is forced downwardly to compress the sorbent bed and to resiliently spring bias or stress the first resilient perforated plate. While the parts are held together under compression, an annular edge portion of the cylindrical shell is rolled into a circumferentially extending groove on the canister cover to hermetically seal and mechanically hold the parts together in their assembled and compressed relationship.
The necessity for this number of parts and processing steps introduces complexity as well as weight, bulk, and cost. A further problem is experienced when a packed bed respirator is combined in series with a particulate filter for use in environments containing particulates as well as vapor hazards such as in paint spray applications. In this situation, the retaining grids and screens create nonuniform airflow pathways within the particulate filter resulting in reduced utilization of the filter media and increased pressure drop therethrough.
Loaded nonwoven webs have been disclosed that contain sorbent particles in the interstices between the fibers forming the web. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,373. Loaded foams also have been disclosed that contain adsorbent particles dispersed within and bonded in the foam structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,939 describes a carbon impregnated foam for protective clothing against noxious chemicals. Both loaded nonwoven webs and loaded foam structures must be edge sealed to the respirator component to prevent unfiltered air from bypassing the filter. Known sealing means include adhesives, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,926, and gaskets or sealing rings, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,488. Loaded structures generally suffer from having a lower sorbent particle density than the packed beds.
A significant advance over the packed beds technology and loaded webs and foams was the invention of bonded sorbents. In bonded sorbent technology, the sorbent particles are molded into a unitary structure using polymer particles that bind the sorbent particles together. Bonded sorbent structures eliminate the need for additional supporting structures, as are necessary in packed beds. An example of a bonded sorbent structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,465. Bonded sorbent structures have been sealed to the respirator using an adhesive--see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,132; or by injection molding--see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,306. The filter elements in these respirators are not able to be readily replaced, and thus when the filter's service life has met its limit, the respirator is discarded as waste.